Los Nuevos Pirata Sombrero de Paja
by ranmcnally20
Summary: El One Piece ya fue alcanzado por Luffy y su tripulación, ahora la siguiente generación de los Sombrero de Paja saldrán al mar en busca de sus propias aventuras. Su objetivo es superar a sus padres y conquistar el Grand Line para cumplir sus sueños. El mundo ahora es diferente al que enfrentaron sus predecesores...
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos Piratas Sombrero de Paja

La banda se reúne

Loguetown...

El sol bañaba con sus rayos matutinos los techos de los edificios y hogares ubicados en la ciudad que viera nacer al primer rey de los piratas: Gol D. Roger, en la plaza principal las palomas volaban atolondradamente de un lado a otro esperanzadas a que algún transeúnte dejara caer alguna migaja con la cual saciar su pequeño pero voraz apetito. Los habitantes del pueblo realizaban la misma rutina que desde hace años cumplían, la venta de mercancías, la fabricación de variados objetos, restaurantes, panaderías, herrerías, etc. servían cabalmente de la manera más pacifica de lo que se podría esperar.

El mundo seguía siendo la misma esfera de tierra y agua que daba vueltas alrededor del sol, pero era un mundo distinto al que gente de antaño estaba acostumbrada. Comenzando con el mismísimo Loguetown, mucho se hablaba sobre algunas fiestas que se celebraban cada vez que el rey de los piratas ponía un pie en la ciudad donde su homologo del pasado nació, creció y murió; aunque tambien se acostumbraban a las ya clásicas persecuciones de los marines a todo aquel que se atreviera a festejarle al hombre que prácticamente tenía su fotografía en cada cuartel de la marina que existía en el planeta. Pero ese detalle a la gente no le importaba, para ellos Monkey D. Luffy no solo era el rey actual de los piratas, era el símbolo de la nueva era de los sueños, y mientras el mundo se volvía loco buscando en los mares con tal de pescar a su banda, Luffy y sus nacumas se daban el lujo de pasearse por el mundo teniendo aventuras, celebrando banquetes y conservando su título de cualquiera que se lo quisiera arrebatar.

Y hablando de esas magnificas fiestas, hoy se celebraba una muy importante, en un bar conocido como Bar Gold Roger, cuyo dueño anterior Raoul dejó como un lugar donde piratas y marines compartían el licor y la comida sin importar de quien se tratara. Siempre había una fiesta sin importar si se trataba de la celebración del nacimiento del hijo de algún oficial de la marine o por el fallecimiento del perro favorito de algún capitán pirata, las risas y los cantos nunca se acababan y el bar estaba lleno de vida y clientes. Como decía la fiesta de este día se hacia para celebrar el inicio de unos muchachos en el mundo de la piratería, los invitados aun no llegaban pero quienes organizaban los festejos estaban algo atareados, y bueno no cualquier día unos chicos se lanzan al mar para enfrentarse a la aventura que algunos conocen como vida en busca de lograr sus sueños y cumplir sus metas (bueno en este mundo eso es muy frecuente). En la entrada del bar un sujeto corpulento entraba cargando dos barriles de cerveza mientras otro tipo igual de grande sujetaba una caja tapada con una especie de manta, o eso al menos creo ver, pero se podía ver que un hueso sobresalía de dicha caja.

Adentro, un hombre rubio y otro peliverde se peleaban mientras el primero se adentraba en una pequeña cocina que había en el local, mientras que el peliverde le gritaba un montón de groserías y demás palabras fuertes mientras un altísimo sujeto de afro singular los miraba sin asombrarse (al parecer las peleas de esos dos ya son cosa de todos los días). Junto a Louis (el actual dueño del bar), estaba platicando un tipo de larga nariz acompañado de una mujer rubia que escuchaba muy impresionada las historias que su compañero narigudo les contaba. En una mesa se encontraba una morena de cabello negro, estaba empacando algunos objetos dentro de un cofre pequeño de donde apenas se alcanzaba a ver unos rollos de papel, un log pose, una brújula, entre otras cosas. Por último un hombre muy risueño y con sombrero de paja gritaba a todo pulmón preguntándole al tipo rubio sobre la hora en que comenzarían a comer obteniendo por enésima vez un no como respuesta y la promesa de un chichón en su cabeza si continuaba fastidiando al cocinero...

-¡Auh! Pero Sanji, ¡ya tengo hambre! – se quejaba el pelinegro inflando las mejillas cual niño berrinchudo

Ya te dije que aun no barril sin fondo, la comida es para la fiesta, aun no llega Hancock-san ni mi Nami-swan con los demás ingredientes para la fiesta – contestaba Sanji mientras cortaba unos vegetales y los colocaba en recipientes

Aunque me duela admitirlo, el Ero-Cook tiene razón, ¿acaso quieres que los chicos lleguen y no encuentren nada para comer? – dijo Zoro mientras acomodaba unas mesas

¡Zaz! - Se abre la puerta estrepitosamente

¡Hey, Sanji! ¿Donde quieres que guarde esta carne? – preguntó Franky mientras metía la caja en el bar

¡MESHI! ¡MESHI! ¡MESHI! ¡MESHI! ¡MESHI! – gritaba Luffy al oler los pedazos de carne, aun cruda, mientras unas manos o dos o quizás treinta lo sujetaban

Luffy-san por favor, Sanji y todos los demás queremos que esta fiesta sea un bello recuerdo para los chicos, se que tú tambien deseas lo mismo, así que ¿por que no nos dejas encargarnos de esto mientras Usopp y tú pasean por el pueblo un rato? – dijo Robin mientras soltaba lentamente a su capitán

¡Hey! ¿Por que yo? – pregunto Usopp mientras la mujer rubia de al lado lo veía

¡Porque si! Ahora piérdanse un rato – le contesta Zoro poniendo esa mirada intimidante que tanto aterraba al francotirador

Pe...Pero ¿y Kaya? – balbucea Usopp señalando a su acompañante

No te preocupes cielo, yo me quedo con Robin preparando algunas cosas, además puede que encuentren a los chicos y eviten que se metan en líos, Loguetown puede ser peligroso – le dice Kaya sonriéndole y sentándose junto a Robin

Esta bien, el gran Capitán Usopp se encargará de esto, quizás me encuentre con Yasopp y los chicos, así los traemos a la fiesta, _Pahahahahahahaha –_ dijo Usopp mientras jalaba a Luffy hacia afuera del bar lejos de sus amados trozos de carne

¿Crees que este bien dejarlos irse a ellos dos solos? – le pregunta Kaya a Zoro

No te preocupes Kaya, Luffy y Usopp conocen muy bien el pueblo, ya saben todos los atajos y escondites y rutas para llegar a este lugar – responde el peliverde mientras secaba el sudor de su frente

El que me preocupa es Ryu, ese niño heredo tu sentido de orientación – le mencionaba Robin al espadachín

Ahi vas de nuevo mujer, mientras Ryu sea el mejor espadachín del mundo que importa si sabe donde queda el este y el oeste – le responde Zoro con una venita en la frente

Hey marimo, Robin-chwan tiene razón ese hijo tuyo se pierde hasta en el cuarto de baño, jejeje – comentaba Sanji mientras Zoro se cabreaba más con el cocinero

Si, como si tus mocosos fueran perfectos: una niña obsesionada con los berries y un pervertido junior, con suerte lo bueno fue que ninguno heredó tus cejas en espiral – fue lo que dijo Zoro comenzando otra pelea hasta que una mujer pelinaranja les dio un golpe a ambos

¡Ya dejen de pelear par de burros tercos! Bien Sanji, aquí están los tomates que querías y las chuletas, debiste ver a esos carniceros tuve que regatearles el precio de la carne y no dejaban de mirarnos de forma rara – dijo Nami mientras que agotada se sentó con Kaya y Robin

¡¿Como que raro?! Si se atrevieron a hacerte propuestas indecorosas...yo...yo... ¡yo los freiré en aceite hirviendo y los rebanaré con mis propias manos!- gritaba Sanji furioso mientras un aura de fuego lo rodeaba

Cálmate Sanji, Hancock ya los castigó, los convirtió en piedra y a cambio de devolverlos a la normalidad nos hicieron un descuento del 70% por todas las cosas – dice Nami mientras Hancock buscaba por todos lados a su amado Luffy

¿Luffy, amor? ¡Volví! No me digan que... se volvía loco por verme de nuevo y salió a buscarme – dijo Hancock poniendo su cara de eterna enamorada

Bueno no, Usopp se lo llevó para que no se comiera la comida antes de tiempo y quizás encuentren a los chicos – respondió Brook rompiéndole la burbuja rosa a la emperatriz pirata

¡Dime que es verdad hombre esqueleto! – exigió la bella mujer mientras miraba amenazante al músico

¡Lo juro! ¡Lo juro! ¡Por mis ojitos bellos lo juro! ... Bueno, aunque ya no tengo ojos yohohoho – contesta el esqueleto para luego echarse a reír

No te preocupes Hancock, tu Luffy no se va apartar de ti solo porque te fuiste por unas horas – la animaba Nami que comenzaba a sacar los adornos para decorar un poco el bar

Eso lo dices porque tienes a tu marido ahi en la cocina, pero yo aquí en este bar mientras mi esposito querido anda por ahi a merced de que cualquier zorra quita-maridos que me lo quiera robar, si esas locas que habitan al acecho de cualquier apuesto hombre y no se tocaran el corazón aun sabiendo si aquel buen mozo tiene una bella y abnegada esposa y bellos y adorables hijos – respondió Hancock mientras se llenaba de lagrimas al imaginarse a un grupo de mujeres secuestrando a su Luffy

Conozco a Luffy-san desde hace años y se que solo tiene ojos para ti, para sus hijos, para su tripulación, para su One Piece, pero sobre todo su mayor pasión es la comida. No creo que le quede lugar para andarse fijando en mujeres tentadoras – le dijo Robin mientras terminaba de meter unos cuantos libros en el cofre

Ah, Robin siempre tienes las palabras para calmar la situación – dijo Kaya tranquilamente

Hey, Hancock y ¿donde dejaste a la pequeña Shirahoshi? – le preguntaba Franky mientras metía una caja de sodas al congelador del bar

Ella vendrá con sus primas Coral y Bell hasta la tarde, no puedo dejar que mi futura sucesora ande por ahi, con todos esos hombres libidinosos y de pensamientos sucios, se que ya tiene 15 años pero una madre sabe cuidar a sus hijos – le respondió Hancock al cyborg peli-azul

Vaya, ya pasaron dos años desde que no se reúnen los chicos juntos, cada quien se fue a entrenar a un lugar distinto: Ryu se fue a las montañas heladas de la isla Drum; Zeff se fue al Baratie a aprender de los grandes chefs del East Blue; Vivi se fue a modelar los vestidos de Pappug en Mariejois; Tom anda haciendo trastadas con la Franky Family en Water 7; Kureha se fue a estudiar medicina a la gran academia de Arabasta; Yasopp se entrena en Whiskey Peak; y Ace, mmm bueno Ace, oye Hancock ¿sabes donde está Ace? – dijo Nami

Mmm, no, ese niño siempre ha sido muy aventurero desde pequeño, en su última carta hace un año nos dijo que ya cruzo el Grand Line escondido en un barco de la marina, pero lo que me preocupa es esto que le llegó ayer a Luffy en un News Coo – respondió Hancock mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un papel enrollado que mostró a todos (incluido el cantinero del bar)

En un cartel con letras grandes y claras decia:

Se busca

Vivo o muerto

Monkey D. Ace "El príncipe rojo"

25, 000,000

Se le busca por derrotar al Sargento Menor Kuno Abukara y al Comodoro Leopold Ebisawa,

A la banda de piratas de Ricky el Toro,

Por comer gratis en 10 restaurantes del reino de Prodence

Y por viajar como polizón en barcos de la marina.

En medio de la recompensa del muchacho y las causas de esta, se encontraba la foto de un muchacho de rostro parecido al de Hancock solo que con rasgos un poco más marcados, sonriendo con una cabellera larga y con una banda roja que cubría su frente.

¿Solo eso tiene de recompensa ya tu niño? – le pregunta Zoro a la princesa serpiente

Bueno, no se si sea correcta, su hermano Sabo me dijo que ha movido un poco sus influencias como Capitán de la Marine para que la recompensa de Ace no subiera tanto – le respondió Hancock dejando impresionados a todos dentro del bar

¿Y Luffy que dijo? – preguntó ahora Kaya

Se echo a reír y brindó con cerveza por la primera recompensa de su hijito – respondió Sanji mientras cocinaba unos cuantos pescados en una parrilla

Pero ¿como le hizo para llegar al Nuevo Mundo siendo tan joven aun?, a nosotros nos llevo tiempo hacerlo y eso que ya no eramos tan jóvenes como nuestros hijos – se preguntaba Robin mientras colocaba unos vasos en la mesa

En eso se asoma una jovencita que vestía un atuendo típico de Amazon Lily, con un escote azul que dejaba ver sus pechos (lo suficiente para impresionar, pero no tanto para evitar mirones), una falta tipo pareo color azul turquesa y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color

Nos dijo en sus cartas que buscaba los lugares donde salían los barcos de la marina o de piratas que viajaran hacia el Grand Line, se las arreglaba para esconderse sin que nadie lo viera y llegaba a lugares donde entrenaba y hacia amigos – responde una chica quinceañera igualita a Hancock solo que más joven

¡Shirahoshi! ¿Que haces aqui? Se supone que tus primas y tú llegarían más tarde – le pregunta Hancock molesta

¡Ash! Mamá estaba aburrida en el barco de las Kujas, así que convencí a Coral y a Bell para tomar un bote y entrar a Loguetown, solo que la aburrida de la abuela Nyon no nos quería dejar venir, es tan anticuada – contesta con un tonito muy de adolescente la hija de en medio de la familia Monkey – Boa

Ay dios, ¿que he hecho para que me castigues con esta hija tan rebelde y traviesa? – se pregunta asi misma Hancock mientras dos chicas un par de años mayores que Shirahoshi entraban al bar: la primera alta y de cabello castaño y la segunda un poco más alta que la primera y de cabello rojo, ambas vistiendo el tradicional traje de guerreras de la tribu de las Kujas, ambas muchachas igual de hermosas que su pequeña prima

¡Perdón, tía Hancock! Pero Shirahoshi es muy testaruda, como el tío Luffy. Pero es que nos dijo que en estos pueblos hay muchachos guapos y atractivos, y... bueno no aguantamos la tentación – dijo Coral (la chica pelirroja) mientras se arrodillaba frente a su emperatriz

Esta bien, Coral, ya estoy acostumbrada a que Shirahoshi se las ingenie para engañarlas y cumplir con sus caprichos. Pero dime hija, ¿como esta eso de que en las cartas de Ace? Acaso ¿tu hermano te escribió cartas? – dijo Hancock poniendo cara de duda hacia su hija

Si, mamá, Ace me enviaba cartas a parte: me conto sobre sus aventuras en la Isla Goat; en Tequila Wolf ¡dijo que vió al abuelo Dragon!; dijo que encontró un nuevo nakama en Thriller Bark; que se peleó con unos marines en Arabasta; que comió con muchos piratas de la tripulación del Yonkou Trafalgar Law en el Archipiélago Sabaody; entre muchas otras cosas, mi hermano me lo contó todo, que envidia – le dice su hija mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa y comenzaba a comérsela

Tú y tus hermanos me harán envejecer antes de tiempo con todas las travesuras que hacen – dijo Hancock mientras se desplomaba en una silla como toda madre sufrida

Ay mamá, pero que cosas dices, Sabo está en la marina trabajando duro para convertirse un día en Almirante de la Flota; yo me entreno para convertirme en la Emperatriz de Amazon Lily y mi hermanito menor Ace quiere ser el pirata más fuerte del mundo para llegar a ser el Rey de los Piratas. ¿Acaso eso te llena de tanto estrés? – dijo la niña con ese tonito de niña mimada que a su madre no le gustaba

No te preocupes, Hancock, no eres la única madre que tiene hijos inconscientes – le dicen ahora Nami, Robin y Kaya acompañando a su amiga Hancock en su sufrimiento de madre

Loguetown, zona norte...

Un tumulto de gente se empujaban por la calle principal, al parecer algo había que llamaba la atención de todos los paseantes que transitaban por el pueblo, si nos movemos y empujamos a uno que otro podemos ver a tres jóvenes, dos chicos y una chica. Uno de ellos tiene cabello verde y algo largo, tiene una camisa blanca y unos pantalones verde oscuro acompañadas de botas negras, en su brazo izquierdo lleva un pañuelo verde oscuro y a la cintura portaba un cinturón del que estaban sujetas tres katanas: dos de empuñadura color plata y funda roja mientras que la tercer espada tiene una protector con diseños de dragones. El otro muchacho es alto al igual que el peliverde, solo que su cabello es rubio y oculto su ojo izquierdo, tiene rostro de galán y siempre con un cigarrillo en la boca (aunque a su madre no le guste) viste un elegante traje negro con camisa de vestir purpura y una corbata negra, zapatos oscuros y bien limpios y brillantes. Por ultimo la chica que iba en medio de ambos, era igual de rubia que el muchacho del cigarrillo, su rostro es hermoso (de hecho muchos tipos la voltean a ver) lleva una blusa rosa con una minifalda azul marino acompañada de sandalias de diseñador. La razón por la que se les quedan viendo es por la tremenda pila de compras que la chica obligaba a cargar a los dos muchachos, uno de ellos (el peliverde) se quejaba mientras que el otro no tenía más remedio que obedecer a lo que la niña les ordenaba a hacer...

¡Vamos, rápido Ryu y Zeff! ¡La zapatería D'Angelux queda a unas cuantas calles! – gritaba la rubia mientras corría agitando su bolso

¡Hey déjanos descansar un rato, loca! – grita el peliverde sentándose y respirando un poco agitado

¡No le digas loca a mi hermana, cabeza de brócoli! – le grita el rubio al otro joven muy molesto

¿A quien le dices cabeza de brócoli? ¡Pervertido de campeonato! – le responde el espadachín parándose enfrente del rubio

A ti, Ryu alias "me pierdo en todas partes" – dice el muchacho de elegante ropa llamando la atención de todos

¿Ah, si? Pues tu Zeff, "piernas de bailarina" no puedes dar ni dos pasos sin que esa nariz tuya se chorreé de sangre al ver a una mujer bonita – le reclama Ryu a Zeff en tono burlón

¡Zeff y Ryu basta! Primera vez que nos reunimos en dos años y lo primero que hacen es seguir peleando, ¡parecen niños! Vamos a la zapatería y luego a buscar a los demás, si siguen asi la pobre Kureha se va asustar de los dos, saben que ella es muy tímida – los regaño Vivi mientras les jalaba las orejas a ambos chicos

¡Ah la linda Kureha-swan! De seguro ya se está desarrollando – dijo Zeff con su ojo visible en forma de corazón mientras sus piernas se movían cual espagueti escurriendo además de que sus mejillas y nariz se ponían rojas

¡Ahi vas! ¡Cocinerillo depravado! – le dice Ryu sonriendo y burlándose del rubio

¡MARIMO! – grita Zeff preparando su mejor patada

¡ERO-COOK! – grita Ryu desenvainando una de sus espadas

¡Punch! – se escucha sobre las cabezas de cada uno de los muchachos

Ya dejen de pelear, parecen perros salvajes – les ordena Vivi mientras de sus puños salía un poco de humo después de haberlos golpeado

Lo sentimos – dijeron los chicos al unisonó

Loguetown, zona sur...

Van dos personas caminando tranquilamente, la primera es una jovencita de 15 años, tiene cabello castaño que le llega a los hombros y que cubre con un sombrero rosa con una cruz blanca en el, lleva una blusa sin mangas y unos pantalones azules y unos botines color rosa. El tipo que la acompaña es alto, cualquiera diría que es un joven de 20 años o más pero él no sobrepasa los 17 años, tiene cabello azul y lleva puesto solamente un traje de baño de hombre color negro y una camisa desabrochada en color verde limón, sus ojos los lleva ocultos tras unos lentes oscuros y en su cuello lleva un collar de oro con la palabra SUPER en letras mayúsculas, su pecho llevaba una estrella azul tatuada y anda descalzo...

Oye Tom, ¿no crees que este sitio sea muy peligroso? – pregunta la chiquilla al grandulón

Hey Kureha no tengas miedo, estoy contigo, yo te protegeré de cualquier peligro, ¡soy un super androide! – le dice su fuerte amigo

En eso un sujeto velozmente le arrebata un maletín a la muchacha y sale corriendo hacia un callejon oscuro...

¡Ay! Mi maletín, ¡ahi llevo mis libros y mis instrumentos! – gritaba Kureha al borde del llanto

¡Nadie molesta a mis amigos y se queda sin castigo! – gritó Tom cargando a su amiga en brazos saliendo a gran velocidad superhumana para alcanzar al ladrón

Cuando entran al callejon, Tom y Kureha se quedaron perplejos: el callejon estaba patas arriba, manchas de pintura fosforescente por todos lados, cascaras de huevo, masas de chicle esparcidas por el suelo y en el fondo del callejon pegado por el chicle gigante, manchado de pintura y con olor a huevo podrido estaba el ladrón atrapado en el montón de basura que lo sujetaba a la pared. Delante del malhechor estaba un sujeto que tenia una capa verde, traje de spandex negro, botas verdes grandes, en su mano derecha con un guante verde sostenía un enorme tirachinas rojo, en su espalda debajo de la capa se veía un arco con un estuche de flechas junto al arco, cuando el tipo volteo Tom y Kureha pudieron ver que el sujeto usaba una rara mascara dorada con líneas verdes, en sus ojos llevaba una especie de gafas especiales y parecía tener una nariz larga. Pero lo más raro era que en el callejon se podía escuchar una cancioncita que sonaba más o menos así:

_Sogeki no shima de._

_Umareta ore wa._

_Hya kupatsu hyaku chyu._

_Ru, ru, ra, ra, ru._

_Nezumi no medama mo._

_¡Lock on!_

_Omae no haoto mo._

_¡Lock on!_

_Sogeki no shima kara kita otoko._

_Ru, ru, ru, ru, ru, ra, ra._

_¡Sore nigero!_

_Sogege soge soge._

_Sogekingu._

Ahora, sufre la ira de Sogeking rufián, el Rey de los Tiradores no perdona a los ladrones sucios como tú – grito el hombre de la mascara

¿Yasopp? ¿Eres tú? – le preguntan Tom y Kureha asombrados del tipo enmascarado

¿Qué? Claro que no, ciudadanos. Yo soy Sogeking, verán... _Sogeki no shima de. Umareta ore wa. Hya kupatsu hyaku chyu... – _les dice el superhéroe cuando se dispone a cantar su tema

Yasopp no cantes, no nos engañas ¡eres tú! – le dice Tom algo enfadado

No soy yo chico, ¡yo estoy aqui! – les dice un muchacho de cabello negro y rizado que se asomo desde la entrada del callejon

Pero, ¿como? Tu estas ahi – iba decir Kureha apuntando hacia el callejon pero Sogeking ya no estaba

Yasopp, ¿aun no le dices a Kureha de tus poderes de fruta del diablo? – le pregunta Tom a su amigo Yasopp en privado

Jejeje, creo que no, pero no le digas ella aun tiene la ilusión de que Sogeking y yo somos amigos, no se como reaccione cuando le diga sobre mi Inner-Inner no mi, que me permite liberar mi yo interno y el de otras personas – le contesta Yasopp mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno, Yasopp dejando de lado a "tu amigo" Sogeking, debemos llegar a la plaza principal, Ace en su carta dijo que quería vernos a todos ahi – dijo Tom

¡Ok, síganme! – grita Yasopp y los otros jóvenes lo siguieron rumbo al centro de Loguetown

Loguetown, plaza central...

Sobre la reconstruida plataforma de ejecuciones, estaba parado un muchacho, vistiendo una chaqueta roja con un estampado en la espalda de una calavera sonriente, un pantalón y botas negras, su cabello largo con una banda roja en la frente. En su cintura llevaba una espada cimitarra dorada sujeta al cinturón del muchacho...

Vaya si que esta muy alto aqui, se pueden ver muchas cosas, hasta se ve el puerto – decia el chico mirando hacia abajo mientras se comía una pieza de carne

¡Hey tú, esta prohibido subir a esa plataforma mocoso! – gritaban unos hombre uniformados unos metros más abajo de donde estaba parado el chico

¿Nani? – pregunta curioso el adolescente mientras mira como los molestos hombre se abajo le gritan

¡Quedas advertido niño! Sino te bajas de ahi dispararemos – le grita el más alto de los sujetos y por su abrigo grande se veía que tenía el puesto de mayor responsabilidad del grupo

¡No me voy a bajar! ¡Quiero ver si encuentro a mis nacumas! – les responde el niño

Muchacho insolente, soy el Vice-Almirante Bishamon, vine a esta ciudad porque me dijeron que por aqui andan los Sombrero de Paja, pero me entretendré machacándote a ti mientras los encuentro a ellos – le gritó el marine para luego dirigir la siguiente orden a su grupo - ¡hombres preparen! ¡Apunten! ¡Fuego!- entonces los marines dispararon sus armas contra el chico

Gomu Gomu no Fuusen – grito el muchacho inflándose como globo ante la mirada aterrada de los marines que vieron como sus balas rebotaban contra el cuerpo del niño y no lo traspasaban

¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Otro hombre de goma! – gritaban los marines mientras las balas regresaban hacia ellos, por fortuna lograron esquivarlas

Esto no puede ser posible, solo hay un hombre de goma y ese es Monkey D. Luffy el Rey de los Piratas, esto debe ser una ilusión, si debe ser, eso yo me asegurare. ¡Jelly Party! – grita el Vicealmirante para luego convertir su brazo derecho en una masa gelatinosa y arrojando pequeñas partes de colores hacia el joven parado en la plataforma

¡Que chistoso! Haber que les parece esto: ¡Ice Shots! – grito ahora el joven poniendo sus manos como si fueran dos pistolas y de la punta de sus dedos índice y medio en cada mano brotaban balas de hielo que golpearon a las masas de gelatina que el vicealmirante le había arrojado congelándolas al instante

¿Quién demonios o que demonios eres tú? – pregunto muy furioso el vicealmirante

¡Mi nombre es Monkey D. Ace, yo voy a convertirme en el pirata más fuerte de todos los tiempos y me volveré en el Rey de los Piratas! Shishishi – confiesa el muchacho gritando a todo lo que daban sus pulmones con una gran sonrisa

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevos Piratas Sombrero de Paja

La banda vs el monstruo Jelly

Gran tumulto de personas se acumulaba alrededor de la plaza principal de Loguetown, muchas personas asustadas y curiosas por ver a los marines siendo repelidos por un muchacho parado en la plataforma de ejecuciones. Pero el más asombrado de todos en ese lugar era el mismo vicealmirante Bishamon, en su carrera como miembro de marina se había enfrentado en numerosas ocasiones a usuarios de frutas del diablo, pero ninguno que pudiera tener los poderes de otros usuarios. El mismo era usuario de una fruta llamada Jelly-Jelly que le permitía convertir partes de su cuerpo (y su cuerpo entero también) en una masa gelatinosa con la cual atrapaba a sus enemigos y muchas veces los ahogaba entre sus técnicas. Odiaba el apodo que le pusieron sus compañeros vicealmirantes de "Bishamon el postre de la marina" debido a la naturaleza de sus poderes y era ese apodo lo que lo hacía desquitarse con los piratas que capturaba, torturándolos dentro de enormes bolas hechas del material que su cuerpo producía. Eso no le importaba a Ace, ya que cada intento de ataque del marine era repelido por sus propios ataques. Así que lleno de confianza se daba el lujo de sentarse sobre la plataforma mientras contrarrestaba los ataques del enfurecido vicealmirante…

¡Señor, nada funciona! – gritaban los marines que aun seguían disparando sus armas contra Ace

Maldición, son marines, hicieron un juramento de mantener la paz por medio de la justicia, sigan atacando o ¡yo mismo los ejecuto a ustedes! – gritaba furiosamente Bishamon mientras sujetaba del cuello al marine

¿Contra-almirante Nemus? ¡¿Dónde demonios esta ese infeliz de Nemus?! – preguntaba desesperado uno de los soldados marines

¡Hey, marines ya me aburrí de estar acá arriba! ¡Voy a bajar! – grito Ace desde las alturas

Herehereherehere, tonto – rio para sí mismo el vicealmirante

Y fue cuando Ace se dispuso a saltar de la plataforma que…

¡Jelly-Blob! – gritó Bishamon al instante en que su cuerpo crecía y se convertía en una masa monstruosa devorando al muchacho antes de que cayera al piso

¡Arg! No…puedo moverme…ni respirar… - decía el joven que al instante sentía hundirse dentro del extraño material

Has sido todo un idiota al saltar, con mis poderes puedo hacer que la masa se vuelva solida en las zonas que yo elija, contigo adentro hare que el lugar donde estés te aplaste como insecto, hereherehere – dijo Bishamon solo que ahora su voz se escuchaba más profunda y grave

¡No! Yo no… voy a caer aquí no… sin pelear – dijo Ace mientras se esforzaba por que sus brazos de movieran dentro del gelatinoso cuerpo del vicealmirante

Sigue moviéndote, no hay escapatoria, muchos piratas han muerto ahí adentro – le responde Bishamon

¡Hey, será mejor que sueltes a mi capitán! ¡Pedazo de porquería! – gritó un hombre de cabello verde mientras saltaba la barrera de soldados marine que se había colocado alrededor de la pelea

¿Eh? ¿Más bocadillos para mí? – preguntaba el monstruo de gelatina

Yo te daré tu bocadillo, ¡_Diable Jambe_! – gritó ahora un rubio mientras su pierna derecha se puso rojo como el acero fundido y dirigía su patada al cuerpo del vicealmirante

Pero antes de que el golpe diera contra el vicealmirante una espada detuvo la patada de Zeff y lo arrojo hacia atrás

Me temo que no será así – respondió un hombre alto de cabello negro y con uniforme de la marina

¿Nemus? ¿Me puedes explicar dónde estabas? – pregunta Bishamon molesto mientras seguía aprisionando a Ace en su interior

Lo siento vicealmirante, pero estaba almorzando. Veo que usted también ya está comiendo, jeje – responde el hombre mientras se ponía en posición de ataque

Cállate, y encárgate de esos tontos. ¡Mientras yo le moleré los huesos a este chiquillo insolente! – dijo Bishamon mientras comenzó a agitarse y a sacudirse toscamente

¡Aghhh! – gritaba Ace sin poder defenderse

¡Ace! – gritaban ahora tres jóvenes que llegaron por otro lado de la plaza

¡Pad Hou! – gritó el más alto de los tres mientras golpeaba con su mano abierta el cuerpo del vicealmirante, el golpe fue tan fuerte que reventó a Bishamon liberando a Ace

¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡Mataron a Bishamon! – gritaron todos los soldados marines mientras sus caras reflejaban terror absoluto

Hey Ace ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Tom a su amigo

¡Ah! – respira – Si, pero eso que hiciste, sentí como si me hubieran metido en una licuadora – le responde Ace ahora cubierto de liquido espeso

¡Yiag! Ace que asco ¿de que estas cubierto? – pregunta ahora una muchacha rubia

¿Eh? Creo que del vicealmirante ese, mejor ya vámonos ya tengo hambre – les responde Ace muy calmado mientras se sacudía la chaqueta

¿Ya se van? Pero si la fiesta aun no acaba – respondió la voz de Bishamon

En eso todos los restos del cuerpo de gelatina, incluidos los de la ropa de Ace, comenzaron a moverse en dirección hacia el centro de la plaza donde se volvieron a agrupar hasta volver a formar el cuerpo del vicealmirante.

Admito que ese golpe me lastimo solo un poco muchacho, pero ya estoy molesto. Los voy a devorar a todos aquí mismo. ¡Jelly-Blob! – dijo Bishamon para nuevamente convertirse en un monstruo gigantesco

Esperen, yo me encargo ahora. Antes no pude moverme dentro del cuerpo de ese tipo. Pero ahora ya estoy libre. ¡Gear Second! – respondió Ace mientras su piel se tornaba roja y comenzaba a salir vapor de su cuerpo

¡Dame tu mejor golpe niño! ¡Soy de gelatina, me puedo regenerar cuantas veces se me dé la gana, hereherehere! – grito Bishamon mientras se abalanzaba contra Ace

¡Hiken! – gritó Ace mientras de su puño derecho broto una enorme llamarada de fuego dirigida al vicealmirante

Las intensas llamas que el puño de Ace generaba arremetieron contra Bishamon que, para asombro de sus propios subalternos y del contra-almirante que ya estaba enfrascado en combate con Ryu y con Zeff, el vicealmirante Bishamon se empezó a derretir por el inmenso calor del fuego. Después de que este se apagara solo quedaba el pobre vicealmirante en el suelo cubierto por su pegajosa gelatina e inconsciente.

No se quien le da los puestos en la marina, pero con ese se equivocaron – comento Ace mientras volvía a su estado normal

¡Vicealmirante Bishamon! – gritaron todos los soldados junto con Nemus

El que se distrae pierde. ¡Dai Butsu Giri! – gritaba Ryu impactando a Nemus con su técnica

Hey marimo, no te lleves toda la diversión. Premier Hache – dijo Zeff y con una patada flameante acabo con los demás marines

Bueno creo que eran todos, bien vámonos – dijo Ace mientras se rascaba la nuca

¡¿QUE?! – preguntaron sus demás compañeros

Hey Ace, causas este desastre y ¿asi como asi nos vamos y ya? – le pregunto Kureha

Si ¿por? – contesta el chico

¡Pum! – Ryu golpeando a Ace en la cabeza – Idiota apenas hoy comenzamos a ser piratas ¿y tú ya andas golpeando vicealmirantes? – le pregunta el peliverde muy molesto

¡Auch! ¡Ryu si duele! Y no es mi culpa yo solo estaba parado, ahi arriba comiendo un poco cuando llego ese señor a decirme que me bajara, cuando lo iba hacer me comenzó a atacar – dijo Ace mientras se sobaba el golpe

Ace, ¿no viste que del otro lado de la plataforma hay un letrero que dice: "Prohibido subirse, propiedad de la Marina"? – le pregunta Yasopp señalando el letrero

Mmmmmmmmm... no – dijo Ace muy calmado mientras se sentaba en el piso

¡Será mejor que nos vayamos, puedo ver con mis ojos que alguien se acerca muy rápido! – ordeno Tom mientras divisaba algo hacia el este de Loguetown que se acercaba velozmente

Y no era imaginación de Tom, ya que sus ojos le permitían ver a largas distancias, y lo que veía era un objeto verde acercándose rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos. Por lo que no les quedo más remedio que salir huyendo de aquel objeto que los perseguía. Así que empujando a algunos paseantes y vendedores trataron de ocultarse entre las calles del pueblo, pero cada tanto que Tom voleaba a ver al perseguidor este permanecía tras de ellos. Hasta que los tuvo acorralados en un callejon...

Al acercarse más, hasta lo que la vista normal se puede ver, los chicos pudieron ver que el objeto verde que los perseguía era una especie de libélula gigantesca, con un emblema de la marina en la frente del animal y sobre el insecto iba un hombre de chaqueta blanca y gorra de la marine blanca. Cuando el extraño jinete se acercaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos, el tipo dio un salto de su libélula y con un oscurecido puño golpeo y derribo a Ace en el suelo...

¡Ace! – gritaron Yasopp y Kureha asustados

Al fin te tengo – dijo el sujeto cuyos ojos no se podían ver ya que ahora la visera de su gorra los ocultaba

No te dejaremos que le hagas daño – dijo Ryu liberando sus tres espadas, una en cada mano y la tercera en la boca

Antes tendrás que acabar con nosotros – agregó Zeff encendiendo su pierna derecha

¡AUCH! Sabo, eso me dolió. Sabes que papá te prohibió que me golpees usando Busoshoku Haki – dijo Ace mientras se levantaba del suelo

¿Sabo? – preguntaron los demás

Shishishishi, aw pero hermanito sabes que esa siempre ha sido mi forma de detenerte – le responde el tipo revelando un rostro idéntico al de Luffy a excepción de que Sabo llevaba una pequeña barba (parecida a la de Trafalgar Law)

¿Que haces aqui? Creí que estabas en la base de Marineford – pregunta Ace

Si, pero mi madre me invito a que viniera a Loguetown para ver como mi hermanito el bebé pirata zarpaba con sus amigos – le responde Sabo mientras se acercaba a su libélula y le daba una especie de bocadillo

¿Qué es esa cosa? – le pregunto Vivi a Sabo

Ah esto, es Tim, bueno yo le puse así. En realidad es una nueva forma de transporte que se usa en la marina, un tal doctor Nobelix descubrió esta especie y la adapto para funcionar como vehículo con la ayuda de Vegapunk – les responde Sabo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la libélula quien se ponía contenta

¿Y solo viniste porque mamá te invito? – le pregunta Ace

Bueno, en realidad no solo vengo para eso. Estaba en el mismo barco del vicealmirante Bishamon, pero de repente llegó un reporte de que había piratas revoltosos atacando al vicealmirante y su escuadrón. Asi que vine a ver quien era, lo cual me deja con la situación de que los tengo que capturar a todos – les responde Sabo mientras sacaba unas esposas de un maletín colocado junto a la montura de Tim

¿Nos vas a arrestar? – preguntó Yasopp asustado

No, dijeron piratas, y ustedes ahorita mismo no son piratas. ¿O si? – dijo Sabo

Pero ¿y las esposas? – preguntó Zeff

No te preocupes, allá esta el premio de consolación para Bishamon. ¿Ven a esos sujetos que entraron en ese bar? – Señala a unos tipos gordos y de vestimenta algo sucia – Son Monty y Max Smith "los gemelos cerdos", el tipo flaco y de bigotito ridículo es Pierre Fleury "el conde loco" y ahi esta su capitán Aquiles "el lagarto verde" Thalassinos. Son los piratas escamosos, son buscados en los cuatro Blue por robo, asesinato, saqueo, destrucción de bases de la marina, secuestro y demás fechorías. Déjenme entro y en cinco minutos regreso y nos vamos todos a donde mis padres nos esperan – les dijo Sabo mientras tranquilamente se dirigía hacia la taberna a donde aquellos tipos rudos estaban entrando

Mientras los jóvenes se quedaron en el callejon junto a Tim, esperando a Sabo, del lugar donde él había entrado salían una serie de ruidos de golpes, gritos, botellas quebrándose, hasta el maullido de un gato salió del lugar, lo cual hacia pensar sobre todo a Yasopp y a Kureha que Sabo estaba masacrando a todos adentro del bar...

Vaya Ace, tu hermano si que les debe estar dando una paliza a esos sujetos – le comenta Tom a Ace que no le tomaba la mínima importancia y se dedicaba a picarle la cabeza a la libélula

Ah, eso. Eso no es nada para Sabo. Debiste ver cuando fuimos a visitar a Dadan de niños al Monte Colubo. Había un gorila de 5 metros que me quiso quitar un plátano, yo tenia solo 5 años y Sabo 10, pero el ya sabía utilizar Haki, así que le dio un fuerte golpe al pobre gorila que lo mando a volar, fue chistoso el simio fue a parar hasta la casa de uno de esos presumidos ricos y cayo en medio de un cuarto donde salió una señora que se estaba bañando, Shishishi fue tan gracioso al gorila le dio miedo ver a esa señora gritando como guacamaya loca. Lo malo fue que Dadan nos termino golpeando en la cabeza a Sabo y a mi por causar tantos problemas – dijo Ace mientras le daba de comer a la libélula

En eso sale Sabo con todos los sujetos del bar amarrados y en fila. Todos menos Sabo estaba cubiertos de moretones, rasguños, puñetazos, pisotones, e incluso un tipo alto tenia marcas de mordidas en el brazo izquierdo...

Bien escoria, aquí se quedan paraditos. Mientras llegan a recogerlos para llevarlos de vacaciones a la prisión de la marina, mi amigo Tim se quedara vigilándolos y no intenten escapar Tim tiene un olfato especial podría detectar incluso a un conejo de nieve de Drum desde este lugar, si alguno quiere correr Tim vuela a 100 km/h, sus mandíbulas pueden romper el acero, y por si fuera poco tiene un odio profundo contra las personas que desconoce si lo molestan se los llevara volando, los ocultara en una cueva, devorara el interior de sus cadáveres y plantara huevecillos en sus restos – les amenazo Sabo poniendo una cara aterradora mientras todos los piratas solamente se pusieron más pálidos que los huesos de Brook - ¿Entendieron? – pregunto el joven marine después

¡SI! – respondieron todos al unisonó mientras que Tim salió del callejon y se paro enfrente del grupo de rufianes

¿En serio, puede hacer todo eso? – pregunta Kureha asustada a Sabo

Bueno, lo de los huevecillos no, porque Tim es macho. Pero lo demás si. Bueno vayámonos mamá me dijo que nos vería en un bar cerca de aquí – dijo Sabo emprendiendo la marcha junto a su hermano Ace y su tripulación rumbo al bar Gold Roger

Continuará...


End file.
